


Management can suck my-

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [21]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to my other one shot - For the love of Camren!





	Management can suck my-

**Author's Note:**

> Again super fun to write. Requested by the one and only:
> 
> fifthcommander
> 
> Hope you like it
> 
> P.s: exceptionally minor angst because it's angsty enough irl

“This is ridiculous.” Dinah scoffed, walking in on Camila straddling Lauren for the hundredth time this week.

 

“Hey this is your fault.” Lauren replied breathlessly. Dinah scowled, moving to sit next to the couple on the sofa.

 

“Yeah and next time I set anybody up it will be on the way home of the road trip.” She muttered. Camila gracelessly slipped off Lauren's lap.

 

“Ally! Dinah's picking on us!” Camila yelled. Ally appeared in the doorway and Dinah whipped her head around to look at Ally.

 

“That's such bullshit!” She replied, earning a more disapproving frown from Ally. “You can’t tell me off in my own home.” She added.

 

“Yes I can. I'm the oldest here.” Ally argued causing Dinah to grumble more. Ally rolled her eyes and before it could escalate Lauren intervened.

 

“Mani come and calm your Dinah!” Normani came strolling in, sandwich in hand.

 

“Why is she mine whenever she’s being annoying?” Normani sighed, sitting next to Dinah and interlacing their fingers while eating with the other hand.

 

“Because you're the one dating her.” Lauren replied, pulling Camila into her side, pressing a kiss to her temple.

 

“This is nice.” Camila mumbled. She felt Lauren tense briefly before she relaxed like nothing had happened. “You okay?” Lauren hummed, going to say one thing but closing her mouth and nodding her head instead.

 

“I'm great. I'm in LA, it’s sunny, I've got my friends and my girlfriend. What could possibly be wrong?” She said with a charming smile. There was a shrug from Dinah.

 

“Nothing except the fact Camila will be leaving again and pretend to hate us in like a day.” Dinah said with a mouthful of Normani’s sandwich. Normani smacked Dinah hard and she yelped, catching a glance of the forlorn faces of Lauren and Camila. “Oh shit, I'm sorry you guys.”

 

Camila stood up, slipping out of Lauren's arms and forcing a smile.

 

“It's fine Dinah, I'm going to go pack my stuff up.” She mumbled, walking out the room quickly and with her head down. She heard footsteps coming after her but they were too light to be Lauren. Camila ducked into her room and started picking up clothes that had ended up strewn around the room. She sighed. “What?”

 

“You two are going to have to talk about it eventually.” Ally’s gentle voice came from the doorway but Camila didn’t turn around, just continued shoving stuff in her suitcase.

 

“I know.”

 

“Best if you do it before you arrive home.” Ally added.

 

“I know.”

 

“It's going to be okay.” Ally assured her. Or at least tried to. Camila stopped, looking down at the shirt in her hand; it was Lauren's _1975_ one. She took a stuttering breath.

 

“And if it's not?”

 

“Then you two can say you tried.” Ally said, walking up behind Camila and wrapping her arms around her shoulder, hugging her tight. “And all of us will be here for you. Both of you if it doesn't. Which it will so you don’t need to worry.”

 

Camila smiled at her small friends optimism. It didn't work in settling Camila’s worries but it did calm her down enough to finish packing. Ally saw her job had been done and slowly let Camila get on in peace.

 

“Oh we leave in an hour by the way.” Ally called over her shoulder.

 

\----

 

It was almost like deja vu; Camila leaning against the tour bus, suitcase by her side, Lauren with her hand just above her shoulder, leaning over her. Only this time Camila could wrap her arms around Lauren’s waist and kiss her senseless, leaving Lauren to bend her arm at the elbow and push Camila against the burning metal behind her.

 

“Guys… Let's go…” Normani poked her head out of the bus door. Apparently while Lauren had been exploring Camila's lips, the other three and Tommy had loaded up the bus and were waiting to get on the road.

 

“Oops…” Camila mumbled, not sounding sorry one bit as she wiped her lipgloss from the corner of Lauren’s lips. Lauren's eyes darkened but she dragged Camila into the bus without a word. Tommy closing the door behind them.

 

Camila and Lauren stumbled into the kitchen, giggling aa Camila spun Lauren around and wrapped her arms tightly around Lauren's neck. They came to a sudden stop when Camila saw their friends sitting on the sofa.

 

“Um… Yes?” She asked, Lauren craning her neck to see them.

 

“Ground rules lovebirds.” Dinah said with a grimace. Camila frowned and Lauren barked out a laugh before seeing their faces.

 

“Oh you're serious.” She said, detangling from Camila slightly.

 

“Dixie chicks serious Laur.” Normani said. Ally shook her head.

 

“This is not the time for Pitch Perfect quotes Mani.” She muttered. Normani shrugged.

 

“It's always the time for Pitch Perfect quotes Allycat.” Normani replied, checking her nails with a sigh.

 

“Focus.” Camila snapped, Ally looked at her confused at why she wants to even get to the point. “I just want to know what I can do to Lauren for the next 38 hours.”

 

“You mean with Lauren.” Dinah corrected. Camila glanced at her before looking back at Ally.

 

“That too.” Camila smirked and Dinah shuddered.

 

“ _This_ is why we need ground rules.” Dinah groaned. Lauren smiled guiltily and tapped Camila's hip with her hand.

 

“Wait, wait, wait. How come Dinah and Normani don't need ground rules?” Camila asked with a frown.

  
“Because we don't have five years of sexual tension between us. At least not to your extent. You basically breathe sexual tension around each other.” Normani said dryly.

“Behave and we get through this quicker.” Lauren mumbled. The three on the sofa all looked between each other and started their rules.

 

“No sex in the bunks.”

 

“Or the sofas.”

 

“Or the kitchen counter. And don’t even think about asking why I brought it up. I know you two got freaky on Dinah’s counter.”

 

“They what!”

 

“Also not in the bathroom.” Ally added. Lauren rolled her eyes.

 

“We get it no sex.” She sighed. “You done?”

 

“Just getting started.” Dinah smirked.

 

“No excessive groping. Sorry Laur, I know you love Mila’s butt.”

 

“No making out with us in the room.”

 

“Definitely no flirting when we're around because y’all are suggestive as fuck.”

 

“No checking each other out.”

 

At this point both Lauren and Camila were looking at them in disbelief. Lauren interrupted them as they muttered about anything they were missing.

 

“Why don’t you just stop us looking in each others direction?” It was said sarcastically but Dinah grinned.

 

“Oh yeah, no staring into each other's eyes. It's too cute yet sexual at the same time.”

 

Lauren threw her hands up in the air.

 

“So in conclusion; we can’t even look at each other when you're in the room.” Lauren said sarcastically.

 

“Actually just don’t be in the same room as each other.” Dinah said thoughtfully. Lauren looked thoroughly pissed and Camila was watching in amusement. Just before Lauren snapped put a response, Ally spoke up.

 

“Oh and if you disagree you can find another lift home.”

 

“This is bullshit.” Lauren muttered.

 

\----

 

The ground rules worked for the first four hours. The dam broke when Lauren wanted a drink while Dinah and Camila were messing around with Snapchat filters. Dinah saw Lauren come in from the bunks and she shook her head.

 

“Nuh uh Ralph. Reverse that cuban ass.” Dinah said, barely glancing at her.  
  
“Fuck sake Dinah. I just want a drink. I'm not gonna fuck her on the table in front of you.” Lauren growled. Camila laughed and Dinah rolled her eyes.  
  
“Hurry up then Ralph. I ain't got all day.” She grumbled. Lauren was reaching up for a glass when she saw a brand new Nutella jar on the shelf just below. She gasped in delight and promptly forgot about her drink, instead breaking the golden seal and dipping her finger into the smooth chocolate spread. She moaned quietly in appreciation and spun on her heel, finger still in mouth, when she heard Camila choking.  
  
“You okay Camz?” She asked, her finger making an audible pop as she released it. Camila watched her with rapt attention, her eyes darkening by the second, her heart rate skyrocketing and completely ignoring Dinah.  
  
“...sure.” Camila replied quietly. Lauren caught on pretty quickly, dipping her finger back in the tub and scooping some chocolate onto her finger.  
  
“You want some?” Lauren asked, raising one eyebrow with a smirk. Camila was too busy watching plump lips wrapping around a chocolate covered finger to reply.  
  
Camila scrambled out of the booth and almost launched herself into Lauren, forcing Lauren to put the Nutella behind her in order to steady them. Camila’s hands automatically tangled in Lauren's unruly hair, angling her head to deepen the kiss. Lauren's own hands drifting onto Camila's ass and pulling her closer.  
  
“Oh hell no! Get out Lauser!” Dinah yelled, her voice briefly interrupting the couple. Lauren smirked, grabbing Camila's hand and pulling her towards the bunks.  
  
“We will!” She said over her shoulder, the door slamming shut to Camila's giggles.  
  
“That's not what I meant!”  
  
\----  
  
Camila and Lauren were panting next to each other in Lauren's bunk, grinning like maniacs and gently caressing each other's bodies as they calmed down from the sudden euphoria that can only follow amazing sex. It'd been about two hours since their first rule break and it was like the dam burst; Camila was sure they'd broken every rule set.  
  
All of them. Every single last one. And under two hours as well.  
  
“That… Was incredible.” Lauren breathed out slowly. Camila nodded her head and looked at Lauren’s expression; tired but filled with love and affection.  
  
“I love you.” Camila whispered. Lauren's grin was almost splitting her face in half at this point.  
  
“I love you too Camzi.” Lauren replied, leaning forward to place a quick kiss on the tip of Camila's nose. Camila leaned up on one elbow, leaning over Lauren with a serious expression on her face.  
  
“I really mean it Lo. And no matter-” Camila began up until Ally’s voice screamed at them from outside the bunk.  
  
“Dressed now! Kitchen in five!”  
  
Camila groaned, letting her forehead rest against Lauren’s.  
  
“To be continued?” Lauren muttered. Camila nodded, stealing a quick kiss before clumsily putting on her (read: Lauren's) hoodie and sliding out of the bunk. Lauren pulled on some sweatpants and a t-shirt before following Camila into the bus kitchen where their three friends were waiting.  
  
“What?” Camila sighed, sliding into the seat next to Normani, Lauren leaning aganist the counter.  
  
“You broke the rules.” Dinah hissed. Camila shrugged.  
  
“Not all of them.” She defended just as Lauren exclaimed:  
  
“Fuck the ground rules!”  
  
“Lauren!” Ally gasped.  
  
Camila vaguely noticed Ally start talking but her eyes were drawn over to Lauren. Her arms folded, crinkling up the bottom of her shirt, letting pale skin peek through.  
  
Camila literally couldn't stop herself from turning her head and putting her chin on the palm of her hand, watching as Lauren flexed her abs and generally just looked flawless.  
  
Her hair still messy from their bunk activities, memories of gripping that raven hair tightly came flashing into Camila’s mind and when she saw a flicker of Lauren's tongue swipe over her lips, Camila was almost sure she started drooling.  
  
Normani's voice broke through her lust filled thoughts.  
  
“You just broke the one rule you had kept in tact.” She sighed. “To be honest they lasted longer than I expected.”  
  
Camila snapped her head back to the three at the table with a guilty expression.  
  
“Which one was that?” Camila asked with a wince. Lauren snickered.  
  
“No checking each other out.” Lauren said cockily. Camil huffed and sunk in her seat.  
  
“Well that one was never going to last anyway.” Camila paused. “Hang on a minute how’d you know we broke the others?”  
  
Dinah looked at her with an unimpressed look on her face.  
  
“Mila if you think you're quiet, honey we need to talk.” She said dryly. Camila blushed and bit her lip to hold in a smile.  
  
“Okay we'll tone it down for the next 32 hours.” Camila muttered.  
  
“Speak for yourself babe.” Lauren mumbled mischieveously.  
  
\----  
  
The next 31 hours were uneventful. Camila had stuck by her promise; she’d obeyed almost all the rules. Except the making out ones, they were non negotiable amd most likely to happen. Oh and the staring ones; Lauren was ethereal, of course she was going to stare and check her out a lot.  
  
Anyway, it wasn't until the final hour when things hit a few bumps.  
  
“Babe what were you going to say earlier?” Lauren asked.  
  
They were lying on the sofas in the back, Camila's head in Lauren's lap while Lauren's hand gently ran through her hair. Camila sighed, she’d successfully avoided it for nearly two days but the time was here. She was hoping to talk when Lauren was all pliant after mind blowing sex but that got interrupted.  
  
Camila sat up and rested her hands against Lauren's thighs.  
  
“Lo, baby, I love you so so much. I have done ever since the beginning. But reality’s about to give us an ass kicking as soon as we step off this bus.” Camila said slowly. Lauren’s face scrunched up as she realised what Camila was talking about.  
  
“Camz…” Lauren mumbled.  
  
“No, you're going to listen to me for once Laur. I love you. But, management has created this feud, this rift, and I don’t know what's going to happen after this trip is over. My guess is that Roger won't like this, he barely liked me talking to you four on the DL, this is shot when he finds out.” Camila laughed bitterly and Lauren frowned, taking Camila's hand in hers.  
  
“Don't tell him then.” Lauren said.  
  
“Lo, if we're doing this I’m not doing it behind closed doors.” Camila sighed.  
  
“But-”  
  
“No buts Lauren. I have to go.” Camila snapped. Lauren tightened her hold on Camila's fingers.  
  
“No. I almost lost you once, I refuse to let you go again.” Lauren spat out, holding back tears with a sniff. Camila cupped her cheek and wiped the tears as they fell from watery green eyes.  
  
“Lo, baby, you have to let me go. I’ll never leave you entirely. I’ll always be texting you at midnight about random shit I did. I’ll always be there when you need me but as a friend.”  
  
God it felt painful and raw to turn down the girl of her dreams. The one girl she knew she had a future with yet she couldn't jeopardise both their careers with her stupid feelings. But god did it burn like bad vodka to say friends. They were never just friends.  
  
Lauren was shaking her head rapidly.  
  
“No. No. I won’t let you break me again Camila.” Lauren said harshly. Camila couldn't stop herself from leaning forward and connecting their lips in a messy kiss. It was so raw, so emotional and filled with salt from both their tears.  
  
“God you're so stubborn.” Camila choked out when they pulled apart.  
  
“But you love me.” Lauren laughed weakly and Camila smiled gently.  
  
“Unfortunately.” She whispered. She sniffed away the last of her tears and wiped under Lauren's eyes. “You're really that sure we can do this?”  
  
Lauren nodded, her head bashing against Camilas lightly.  
  
“I'm in if you are babe.” She whispered, letting her warm breath float across Camila's face.  
  
“Looks like we’ve got a fucking hard journey to get through Lo.” Camila almost started crying again but held it together when she saw the bright look in Lauren's eyes.  
  
“Just promise me that no matter what, we’ll stick with each other. That our love won't be broken by some money loving managers.” Lauren said cautiously, as though the mention of what they were trying to do would send Camila running.  
  
Ha, as if.  
  
“I promise.” Camila breathed out, capturing Lauren's lips with as much passion and love as she could muster.  
  
\----  
  
It'd barely been three days since their road trip ended. Three days since Lauren and Camila promised to be by each others side through thick and thin. And those three days had already been a nightmare; a picture of all five of them, getting off the bus had been taken, Lauren's arm around Camila's neck possessively, Roger had almost had an aneurism when Camila had told him about her and Lauren, practially forbidding her from seeing Lauren in public. And to top it all off she hadnt spoken to Lauren at all because her managerment was ranting to the girls about how to keep up appearances. Aka The Feud.  
  
All in all it was already going to shit.  
  
Camila's phone rang in the middle of a meeting with Roger on how to release her new songs and she winced before lighting up at Lauren's name on the screen.  
  
“Hey Lo.” She said, ignoring Roger’s glare.  
  
“Hey babe. Sorry about not calling, management’s been up our ass.” Lauren sighed.  
  
“Same here Lo. Roger here just told me yesterday that we can’t be seen in public together. You know to keep up the feud which I am sure is over because of those pictures.” Camila directed that last part at Roger with a sarcastic smile.  
  
“What? That's fucking bullshit!” Lauren yelled, Sofi was sitting next to Camila, it was her week off supposedly, and she winced at Lauren's language.  
  
“Lo, Sofi says you owe the swear jar five dollars the next time you come round.” Camila said trying to lighten up the mood. All she got was a vague grunt in reply and a pause.  
  
“Fuck management.” Lauren growled. Camila's eyes widened.  
  
“Lo…” She warned but Lauren had set herself off now.  
  
“No! Fuck them. They can suck my fucking dick! I love you and I want to show it in fucking public!” Lauren yelled. Camila just sat there, Roger had heard everything, in fact the whole meeting room had heard Lauren's yelling.  
  
“Babe as much as I love you; one, you don't have a dick and two, you need to chill out.” Camila hissed. There was a deep breath echoing through the phone and a slow sigh.  
  
“Okay. Nice to hear your voice babe, but I actually just remebered I have a meeting right now.” Lauren said, her voice slow and calculated, still tinged with anger.  
  
“Oh have fun babe.” Camila replied with a smile.  
  
“Oh no as in I'm in one right now.” Lauren said happily. “But this is a different meeting. A new one which I've just created.”  
  
Camila suddenly became wary, that new tone had plotting and scheming all over it.  
  
“Okay then…” Camila said slowly.  
  
“Love you babe. See you soon.” The phone call ended before Camila could reply. She stared at her blank screen for a few seconds before turning back to Roger.  
  
“You were saying?”  
  
\----  
  
This fucking meeting had lasted hours. In fact Camila was sure that she would be here until her album came out at this rate. Sofi fell asleep about ten minutes after Lauren hung up and Camila was whishing she could do the same.  
  
Roger was going on and on about something, what that something was Camila couldn't tell you, she was too busy daydreaming about her girlfriend.  
  
Who speak of the Devil just burst into the room, phone in hand, seemingly recording herself.  
  
“So this is a meeting room with a bunch of assholes and two very gorgeous girls.” Lauren was saying into the camera. Sofi woke up at Lauren's voice and Camila was watching Lauren with confusion.  
  
“Um Lo?”  
  
Lauren walked around to her side of the table and leaned down, kissing Camila for way longer than appropriate in their current situation. Not that Camila was complaining.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Camila asked, letting Lauren rest her head on her shoulder so they were both in frame.  
  
“I’m rescuing my beautiful girlfriend from a boring ass meeting and taking her on date.” Lauren said proudly. Roger gasped across the room, making Lauren look at him with a look of disgust. “Yes?” She spat.  
  
“Miss Jauregui, you can't-” He started but Lauren cut him off.  
  
“I can and I fucking will Roger McDoucheface.” She sneered. There was a small, quiet gasp from next to Camila.  
  
“Lolo.” Sofi whispered. Lauren looked at her with a cringe.  
  
“Sorry Sofi.” She said.  
  
“Miss Jauregui, we worked hard to build this feud, you are not tearing it apart with a date.” Roger said calmly. But Lauren was too busy whispering in Camila's ear to really pay attention. She glanced at him before smirking at her phone.  
  
“Oh yeah? What about a livestream?”  
  
Lauren had grabbed Camila up and nodded to Sofi to follow before anyone could allow those words to sink in. They were out the building like a shot, walking down the street in minutes.  
  
“So that's it for this livestream guys. I'm sure me and Camz will be back soon. But for now goodbye.” Lauren grinned into the camera before turning it off and shoving the phone into her pocket.  
  
“I can’t believe you just did that.” Camila muttered, too stunned to do anything else. Lauren chuckled and slung her arm around Camila's shoulders, pulling her into her side. Sofi grabbed Lauren's other hand and walked along next to them.  
  
“Are you and Kaki finally dating?” Sofi asked curiously. Lauren laughed and Camila blushed.  
  
“Yes we finally are.” Lauren said pressing a kiss to Camila's cheek.  
  
“Good. Kaki kept wearing your hoodie all the time and moping.” Sofi admitted. Camila squealed and buried her face in Lauren's neck.  
  
“Aw babe that's so cute.” Lauren teased gently.  
  
“Shut up.” Camila mumbled against Lauren's skin.  
  
“Well now everyone knows you're mine.” Lauren said proudly. Camila frowned and Lauren smirked. “You've got my surname on your back babe, there are paparazzi everywhere, oh and this.”  
  
Lauren quickly leaned in and kissed Camila softly. There was a whine from Sofi.  
  
“Dinah was right. You two are disgustingly adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> As usual kudos / comment / requests below. Hmu @viper476 on Tumblr OR Wattpad


End file.
